Fidelia
Fidelia, the late Queen of Nova, was Elodie's mother and Joslyn's wife. The game begins few weeks after her death, which forces Elodie to return to the royal capital to inherit the crown. Since she's a posthumous character and never makes a single appearance in-game all her involvement is shown through background information and comments from other characters. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement Her death kickstarts the events of the story, by forcing her unprepared daughter to take her place as Queen of Nova. She also died leaving some political matters unresolved, such as the events of Week 10. One of the non-Lumen story paths reveals that she was killed by the Shanjian King Togami. The Novans are ignorant of his real plan, which was for Fidelia's crystal to end in Elodie's hands so he would easily kill her in a duel and claim it. This was also the motivator behind his invasion. She's also mentioned in the flavor text of the "Visit Tomb" Weekend Activity. Week 36 If Elodie pacifies Togami with her singing, she will recall memories of Fidelia to make her music more heartfelt, driving her to tears. If Togami kills Joslyn in a duel, he will reveal himself as Fidelia's murderer just to add insult to injury. Epilogues She's mentioned in two non-cruel epilogues: * If Elodie reaches the game with Royal Demeanor as the first maxed skill, the epilogue mentions how her poise reminded people of Fidelia. * If Elodie marries the "Earl of Pastry", it's mentioned that she held her parents' relationship as a standard for waiting to marry for love instead of pure political gain. Personality and Abilities Fidelia never makes an appearance in-game, but there are hints to her personality and skills. It's suggested by some character's comments plus the Royal Demeanor flavor text and epilogue that Fidelia was an elegant and composed queen who inspired respect from her peers. It's telling that she was one of the few people Arisse respected. Her reign is described as very stable and effective at dealing with both foreign threats and internal dispute. Sadly, she died leaving some matters for Elodie to resolve. Fidelia was a Lumen. Comments from Julianna imply that she was skilled in the use of magic, but not to which degree. While her magic is not described anywhere in-game, it's possible that it was light-based like her daughter. It's hinted that she was very close to her family, and directly spelled that her relationship with Joslyn was very loving. Her death brought great sorrow to her husband and daughter. Trivia * Despite being constantly referred to, the player never gets a description of how she looked like. * Doing some maths based on Elodie's and Joslyn' ages show that he was rather young at the time of marriage. Fidelia's age is never revealed, but it's possible that she was as young as Joslyn or near his age. Etymology Fidelia is a female variant of the latin word "fidelis", meaning "faithful".Category:Characters Category:Lumen Category:Posthumous Characters